Increasing knowledge about emerging infections, including strategies to prevent and control them, is a critical public health priority. The Minnesota Department of Health (MDH) seeks to continue its contribution to national and international work on emerging infections though Emerging Infections Program (EIP) activities including active bacterial core surveillance (ABCs) and MRSA projects; active surveillance for foodborne diseases (FoodNet); surveillance for respiratory diseases and syndromes; providing a rapid, flexible response to emerging problems; collaborating on the rapid population-based survey capacity activity; conducting integrated hepatitis surveillance for viral hepatitis, conducting surveillance for unexplained deaths and critical illness; conducting training activities; and participating in EIP genomics risk factor activities. Further, MDH will engage in additional site-specific activities including a neurodegenerative disease program and acting as a Regional PFGE Coordinating Center. Methods utilized for these activities include surveillance (including active statewide surveillance and sentinel site surveillance; both laboratory-based and syndromic); epidemiologic surveillance and investigations using molecular and microbiologic laboratory analysis; ease- control studies, cohort studies, and piloting and evaluation of prevention and intervention projects. Aims of MDH EIP include: (1) providing scientific leadership in EIP activities; (2) collaborating with CDC and other EIP sites as part of a national network of EIPs; (3) maintaining flexibility and infrastructure to rapidly Irespond to emerging infectious disease issues as they arise; (4) managing, analyzing, and interpreting data collected through EIP activities; and (5) disseminating information from EIP projects to health care providers, public health partners, and the scientific community through multiple mechanisms including scientific imeetings and publications. Because of MDH's decade of experience with EIP projects, effective operating structures and partnerships are established. Thus, with this application, MDH is in a position to build on existing expertise when implementing new EIP projects such as Surveillance for Respiratory Diseases and Syndromes. MDH EIP activities address the "Healthy People 2010" focus area(s) of Immunization and Infectious Diseases, and the performance goal of the CDC National Center for Infectious Diseases to "Protect Americans from infectious diseases."